The Bloodmoon Chronicles
by Dejah Thoris
Summary: Luna's daughter is completely crazy. Naturally, she tags along with Gangrel.
1. Bloodmoon I

Luna had insisted on Gangrel taking care of her sixteen-year-old daughter, who she never called by her name. It was always "that kid." Luna had explained, in very calm, reasonable tones, that she didn't have any money now that she was out of the WWF; and Gangrel had plenty of money; and that she couldn't provide a good life for her daughter with the little money she had now, she had to work on getting her own life back together instead; that "the kid" wasn't really any trouble at all and all Gangrel had to do was make sure she didn't burn the house down, she _was _sixteen, after all; and that if Gangrel didn't take the kid, Luna would harass him until he did. 

That made perfect sense to Gangrel. So he took the kid. 

The kid was slumped in the front seat of Gangrel's convertible. She was tall and skinny, and weird-looking. She had long, tangled, white-blond hair, and weird big eyes that were green on the outside of the iris and faded to white around the pupil. She had dusky skin that didn't go with her albino hair and eyes at all, and big full lips that she had put green lipstick on. (That was a little weird, even for Gangrel.) 

She was wearing an ancient whitish feather boa that had apparently belonged to Luna at one time, but had seen much better days. She had on a huge black leather jacket, and a weird blue frilly bra under it that was too big for her. She was wearing pantaloon pants that were made out of denim that was severely faded, and heavy enough to double as plywood. They were badly ripped; more like a denim net than a pair of pants. She also had on a pair of high platform shoes that had lost the heels. They were hot pink leather, and both of the zippers were broken. 

Gangrel started the car. "You had better buckle up," he told the kid. 

The kid stared at him. She slowly reached over to the seatbelt, and buckled it up without ever taking her eyes off of him. 

Gangrel shuddered involuntarily. This kid was just plain weird. 

They rode in silence for a while. The kid stared out the window for most of the trip. 

Gangrel turned the radio on. The kid glared at him for a moment, then went back to staring out the window. 

Gangrel started singing quietly to the song on the radio. "My boyfriend's back, dah dum dah dum…Hey la, hey la, dah dum…" 

The song ended. The DJs had a few moments of stupid banter. Then a commercial came on for WWF Smackdown. 

Gangrel turned it up a little. He told the kid, "See, this is what I do for a living." 

The kid reached over and turned the radio off. 

Gangrel stared at her. "What'd you do that for?" 

The kid looked straight ahead. "Psyche Luna." 

Gangrel blinked. "Wha-a-at?" 

The kid looked back at him. She pointed at herself. "Psyche Luna." 

Gangrel shrugged. "Okay. You're Psyche Luna." 

The girl smiled slightly. 


	2. Bloodmoon II

Gangrel had to take Psyche Luna along with him to the stadium, which was a bit of a drag. When he got there, she just sat on a chair outside his dressing room hunched up and talking to no one. 

While he got dressed, he heard Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley outside of his door, talking on a cell phone. After she hung up, he heard her saying something to Psyche. He crossed to the door and quietly listened. 

"So, who are you?" Stephanie asked. When Psyche said nothing, she started getting bitchy. 

"I know. You must be Gangrel's new girl toy, aren't you? You're his latest bitch." 

After a second, Stephanie screamed. She slammed the door to Gangrel's room open, banging his head against the wall. 

"Your girlfriend just bit me!" she screeched. "I'm going to get rabies." 

Gangrel grabbed a tissue and gingerly touched his nose, which was starting to bleed. "She's not my girlfriend, she's Luna's kid."

Stephanie's eyes glittered. "Ooh, she's your daughter?" 

"No," Gangrel said. "She's sixteen years old. Luna and I haven't been together that long. I think her father's dead." 

"Well, I'm sorry about that, but WHY THE HELL DID SHE BITE ME?!" yelled Stephanie. 

Gangrel shrugged. "She's just weird. Now would you leave me alone and let me get dressed?" 

Stephanie got out, but not after shooting him a murderous look. Gangrel knew that she would use this against him. 

After Gangrel sat Psyche in the audience, he got ready for his match with Triple-H. 

Gangrel came out with his usual little ritual—drinking the goblet of tomato juice, then spitting it into the air. It didn't have the same macabre flair to it that it usually did, though. That was because Psyche was watching him all the time. 

It shouldn't have bothered him. Every time he wrestled, there were millions of people watching him. Just Psyche…with those weird eyes and intense stare…it would unnerve anyone. 

Psyche watched avidly while Gangrel and Triple-H spat insults back and forth. Then Stephanie came out. 

She swaggered out, in her tight shorts and low-cut shirt, holding a microphone. She smirked at Gangrel, then went over to Triple-H and hugged him. Gangrel waited for her to start. 

"While I was walking around this morning, looking for a watch I lost," Stephanie began, "I passed outside of Gangrel's dressing room. And when I was there, I saw a girl sitting outside, waiting for Gangrel to get out." She paused for emphasis. 

"I asked that girl whether she was Gangrel's girlfriend or not. And you know what she did?" She paused again while Triple-H kissed her on the head. "SHE BIT ME!!!!" The crowd roared. 

Gangrel rolled his eyes. Stephanie saw this. "Don't you dare roll your eyes at me, you vampire. I could have got rabies from your bitch!" 

Gangrel tried to keep calm. "You shouldn't call her that," he muttered. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Psyche sitting up straight in her chair, clutching the sides of the seat. Her face had turned white, and she was shaking her head slowly back and forth, her hair whipping around her face. 

"Why not?" Stephanie challenged him. 

Gangrel sighed. This was getting to him. "Look, she's not my girlfriend. She's Luna's kid from another marriage. Her dad died, and I have to take care of her. Her name's Psyche Luna." 

"So why didn't you just tell Luna to keep her?" asked Triple-H. He smirked. "If she's such a bitch." 

Psyche Luna rushed from her seat, her boa shedding feathers and her coat flapping. She ran pretty fast, so fast that all you could see was a blur. She jumped into the ring and started pummeling Triple-H in silence. 

Triple-H tried to disentangle himself from her. "What the hell…" He finally got free and held Psyche by her coat lapel. 

She hissed at him, her eyes narrowing. 

"Well, she's as crazy as Luna was," he said finally. "Crazier, I think." 


	3. Bloodmoon III

After the match, Gangrel took Psyche back to his house, not stopping to change. He had lost the match, thanks to Psyche, and he was mightily pissed off. 

He dragged Psyche through the front door and sat her on the couch. 

"Do you know what you did back there?" he yelled. It wasn't the yelling of a pro wrestler, boastful and fake, but the yelling of an angry parent, hurtful and sharp. 

"You just made me lose one of the biggest matches in my life! He had the freakin' championship belt! I was going to be the champion! For one night, I was going to be the champion! And you messed it all up!" 

He sighed. Psyche was curled up on the couch, looking at him. 

Gangrel sat down next to her. She didn't snuggle up next to him, but she didn't flinch at his closeness, either. He took that as a good sign. 

"Look," he said, forcing himself to look into her eyes, "if you're going to live with me, you're going to have to follow my rules, okay?" He talked as if to a child, not a crazy teen. "And that means, for one thing, that you can't interfere in my matches." He waited for a response. There was none. 

"You know, your mom got thrown out of the WWF for interfering," he told her. "You don't want that to happen to you, do you?" 

Psyche turned her head away from him. Gangrel sighed, and started to get up. Then Psyche looked back at him. 

She looked eerily coherent. She studied him for a moment, as if seeing into his head. Then, when she spoke, it was not in the thin little voice that she had said her name in earlier, but a strangely confident voice. 

"With me by your side, Gangrel, you will win the championship. And as long as I am with you, you will keep it." 


End file.
